powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Samurai ClawZord
The Samurai ClawZord is Gold Samurai Ranger's second Zord, that resembles a Lobster. It can form the''' Claw Battlezord'. Antonio stores it, along with OctoZord, in his fish cooler. Like the rest of the zords, it appears to have some sort of animal intelligence. It was battle-damaged many years ago and Ji, now recognizing Antonio as part of the team and acknowledging his symbol power and technical skills, gives it to him to repair. It becomes his personal Megazord. It is utilized the same way as the OctoZord and the FoldingZords by enlarging it with samurai symbols. Claw Battlezord The '''Claw Battlezord' is the battle mode of the ClawZord. It has 4 modes that are changed by Antonio spinning a disc that appears next to him in the cockpit. Listed below are the three modes that do not use other zords in a combination. It was used to finish off Splitface. It also teamed up with the Samurai Shark Megazord to finish off Eyescar, and teamed up with the Bull Megazord and Light Megazord to finish off Epoxar. Claw Battlezord East See also: East Mode Claw Battlezord East: Primary Battle Form with a red face. Attacks with Claw Pincher Slash. Claw Battlezord West See also: West Mode Claw Battlezord West: Second battle mode with a green face that uses the Claw Zord's tail as a fan-like weapon. Claw Battlezord South See also: South Mode Claw Battlezord South: Third battle mode with a blue face and attacks with Double Katana Strike. Other Combinations Claw Battlezord North See also: North Mode When Antonio's zords combine- the Claw Battlezord and the OctoZord, the fourth mode of the Claw Battlezord is unlocked. Claw Battlezord North attacks with the OctoZord as a lance (yari). Has a gold and red face. Claw Armor Megazord See also: Shin Samurai Gattai DaiKai ShinkenOh ClawZord can also combine with the Samurai Megazord to form an even bigger Megazord. The Claw Armor Megazord is a six-zord combination that can be accessed with the Black Box. It can be accessed when the Ranger in Super Mega Mode places the Super Samurai Union Disk inside the Black Box while in the cockpit. The Claw Armor Megazord can be combined even with a Ranger absent. It was used; combined with the Samurai Battle Cannon, to finish off Arachnitor, Armadeevil, Duplicator (with the Light Megazord's assistance), and Pestilox. It by itself has defeated Switchbeast. To transform, part of the legs of the ClawZord contributes to the height of the new Megazord. The body of the Samurai Megazord bends backwards to allow for the upper body of the Battlezord, while the Samurai Megazord's former arms form scabbards for the ClawZord's double blades. On one occasion, the Claw Armor Megazord used a giant brush to create the Symbol Power Shield (反,'' han''). Attacks *'Double Katana Strike' - The Claw Armor Megazord's finisher. *'Battle Cannon Blast' - It can also use the Samurai Battle Cannon if the Double Katana Strike is not enough. *'Shogun Ranger Fire/Shogun Battle Cannon Blast' - with Shogun Mode. Logomepe.jpg|"Double Katana Strike!" Normal clawarmor-1 281629.jpg|"Battle Cannon Blast!" s21-257.jpg|"Symbol Power Shield!" See Also Category:Zords Category:Samurai Category:Super Samurai Category:Zords (Samurai) Category:Zords (Super Samurai) Category:Gold Ranger Zords Category:Dual Mode Zords Category:Sealife Zords Category:6th Ranger Zords Category:One-Piece Megazords